


Moving On and Getting Over

by thelastflightshome



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush, but only kind of??, lainey lewis is jealoussssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastflightshome/pseuds/thelastflightshome
Summary: A new English teacher comes to William Penn Academy, bringing forward some unexpected feelings from both Lainey and CB.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Moving On and Getting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the John Mayer song of the same name. But, I was listening to "Hey Jealousy" by the Gin Blossoms as I wrote it. I've been binge watching Jane The Virgin; I missed seeing Gina Rodriguez and Brett Dier together on screen, and then this came to be! Gina (the character) is heavily based off of Jane Gloriana Villanueva, if it's not obvious. I'd love to see Lainey and CB end up together, but I guess we'll have to see what happens! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ofmichellejones

Back in the 90s, love songs had come and gone. Divas like Mariah Carey, Jennifer Lopez, Paula Abdul had iconic songs constantly playing on the radio. Lainey, for one, loved it. They were fun to sing and dance to, and her choir enjoyed it too. 

CB, however, was sick of it. It wasn’t that CB was anti-love, he really loved love, being in love -- except when it was unrequited. ‘Cause then it sucked. Knowing the person you were really, really into wasn’t into you at all, not even the slightest bit, absolutely sucked. CB was working through it, though. Everyone was right, it was time to move on. It was absolutely time to move on, he couldn’t be stuck on Lainey forever. He loved her, he was his absolute best friend...But that’s all they could be. She loved Barry. She chose Barry, again and again, and CB was done with trying. He was accepting it -- He wasn’t going to choose him over Barry.

(Part of him really didn’t get it. Girls wanted someone who was going to fight for them. When do you stop fighting?) 

CB had walked into the teacher’s lounge bright and early that Monday morning, eager to put his lunch in the fridge (with a sticky note reading “CB’S LUNCH”, so nobody would confuse it for theirs...again) and pour himself a cup of coffee. He had been up rather late, catching up on grading last week’s book reports. The kids had all seemed to enjoy S.E. Hinton’s The Outsiders, CB couldn’t really blame them -- It was interesting, definitely entertaining compared to some of the other required readings. 

After putting his brown paper bag in the fridge, CB was just about to sit down with the morning paper and wait for his colleagues to come in, when someone unfamiliar came into the room with John Glasscott. 

“Looks like only one of the members of the welcoming committee showed up earlier than planned. CB, this is our new English teacher, Gina. Gina, this is CB, he also works in the English department.” Glascott introduced the woman, who immediately had a smile grow on her face as she made eye contact with CB. 

“Hey, nice to meet you!” “You too!” 

She pulled her hand back to her side. CB had to admit, she was pretty. She wasn’t Lainey Lewis - He couldn’t even compare her to Lainey. They were on complete different ends of the spectrum. Lainey, with her edgy clothes, loud lipsticks, snarky comments, was very different than Gina. Gina, who wore patterned fit and flare dresses, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, little no no makeup. She was soft spoken, always sweet. They were just..different. But maybe, CB thought, different was a good thing. 

Gina settled into teaching at William Penn Academy with ease. She formerly taught at a Catholic School and claimed that William Penn was a breeze in comparison. She liked teaching middle school age kids, she told Lainey, in comparison to high school kids because she liked to “mold” the young minds, thought that maybe she could prevent somebody from becoming a “bad kid”. They all had their ideas on how to do that, though. 

CB and Gina talked a little more often than he had expected to talk to her; not that it was a bad thing. They were both in the English department, they discussed their different readings and the kids’ ideas on the different readings. CB and Lainey, of course, were friendly. But that’s all it was - really, nothing had changed. She still talked about Barry and their long distance relationship; CB and Lainey’s friendship was based around helping the kids grow and learn to become confident in themselves and whatever. 

Lainey hadn’t interacted with Gina too much.. The occasional “Hi Miss. Lewis” “Hey there, Miss. Garcia.” as they passed each other in the hall, but nothing major. 

“Hi Lainey, you got a sec?” Gina popped her head into Lainey’s empty classroom. Lainey glanced up, flashing a smile as she put down her pen. “Hey Gina, come in. What’s up?” Lainey asks, her eyebrows raising as Gina made her way into the classroom, nervously toying with the fabric on her dress. 

“Okay, I have a question - It’s not like, a bad question, but it’s an awkward question. Not about you! It’s just, um, personal.” Gina stumbled through her words. Lainey pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. “Um, are you okay?” Lainey tried. 

“I was just wondering if you knew about CB…” Gina said.  
“What about CB?”  
“Oh, if he was, you know...Seeing anybody? Is he, uh, single?” Gina asks. Instantly, Lainey’s eyes widen, smile quickly fading. She tries to fight it, the weird feeling in her chest that formed as the question settles in her brain. 

Ew, what was that? 

“Lainey?” Gina repeated. A forced smile spreads across Lainey’s lips.

“No, no, CB isn’t seeing anybody. I mean, last time I spoke to him, he wasn’t. Not that I check with him about his relationships - uh, romantic relationships. I’m with Barry, why would I care about CB’s love life?” Lainey spits out a spew of word vomit. 

“I was just wondering if you knew ‘cause I was thinking of asking him out...On, like, a date. I didn’t think you guys were together, I know you’re totally in love with Barry, you’re always talking about him. I just wanted to make sure CB wasn’t seeing anyone so I don’t totally embarrass myself.” Gina explains, a sheepish expression on her face. 

“Oh! Right. Go for it! Yeah, ask CB out. Honestly, I think he really likes you.” Lainey nods. “You’d make a good couple.” 

The smile that’s on Gina’s face as she leaves Lainey’s classroom is undeniable. Lainey spent a good few minutes convincing Gina that it was a great idea, that CB wouldn’t turn her down. But she couldn’t deny the feeling she had about it. 

She didn’t want CB to get hurt - She wanted him to be happy, more than anything! Gina didn’t look like the type who would stomp all over CB’s heart, if anything, it looked like the complete opposite could happen. And we all know, CB was seriously not threatening. At all. 

So, maybe this was a good thing. CB moving on from Lainey, maybe going out with Gina. It was a good thing… Lainey kept saying that in her head.


End file.
